


Strawberry Kisses in the Dark

by ragingnymph



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A lot of kissing, Bottom Rose, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Flushed pairing, Gentle Sex, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, Lesbians, Oral Sex, Power Outage, Smut, Top Jade, for Alex ♦️♦️♦️, im sorry I couldn’t stop myself 😭 hair pulling is my weakness, jaderose - Freeform, lovemaking, pussy eating, theyre madly in love, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingnymph/pseuds/ragingnymph
Summary: The electricity in Rose and Jade’s apartment goes out due to a storm. Jade is scared of thunder. Rose comforts her... in more ways than one.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde
Kudos: 6





	Strawberry Kisses in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my moirail](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+moirail).



> I wrote this for my moirail. I love you Alex 🥺♦️♦️♦️ I hope you like it. Xoxo, River

A flash of bluish light sparked across the wall. The air was still for a moment, then, a crash that seemed to rattle the walls descended. Jade whimpered. She hated thunder. It was the worst storm they’d had all spring. “Damned storms,” she whispered.  
Candle upon candle cradled in her arms, Rose came through the doorway slowly. Every step threatened to spill the pile of glass and hardened wax, and the apartment was already pitch black. The power was out, and they had no idea how long it would be before it was fixed.  
“Scoot over, Jade,” Rose said softly, knowing she was on the floor without having to look. Jade obliged, scooting out of Rose’s pathway. She always crawled to the floor when the power was out, a creature comfort that eased the anxiety the thunder brought. Rose had thought about getting her one of those thunder jackets they make for dogs one Christmas, but they didn’t make them the right size for humanoid dog girls.  
Rose reached the sofa after a treacherous journey through the living room, dumping a mountain of candles onto the cushions. The clinking of the glass corresponded with another thunderbolt, causing Jade to flinch.  
Rose pulled a small box of matches out of her pocket. She started lighting each candle, placing them throughout the room to give them the ability to see again.  
Once every candle was lit and in its place, Rose approached Jade’s figure. She curled tightly into a ball like a pill bug pulled from the underside of a rock. Rose tugged on her puppy ear, off white fluff twitching beneath her fingertips. Jade looked up from her positioning and reached her hands out for Rose to hold. She tugged her upright and led Jade back to the burgundy sofa.  
The two girls sunk into the soft couch, Jade quickly placing her head in Rose’s lap. Nimble hands drifted through the thick, tangled clumps of pitch-black hair that sat atop Jade’s head. The skin of her cheeks, freckled from years spent under the harsh sun of her island, was cold to the touch and slightly damp.  
“Oh, dear, you’re sweating. Come closer. I’m here, love, and I’m not going anywhere,” Rose muttered into her ear.  
“Promise?” Jade questioned nervously.  
“Promise.” Rose leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Jade’s lips, tenderness sprouting from the seed of affection. Their lips locked together, moving across each other softly. Rose’s lips tasted of strawberry chapstick, Jade noticed. Strawberry kisses were the best kind.  
Jade pulled away from the kiss, albeit begrudgingly, and repositioned herself. She pulled her lengthy body into a curled position on her lover’s lap, laying her head on her exposed shoulder. The pitter-patter of the rain on the windows and Rose’s shallow breathing was a melody of comfort, and her heart’s pace began to slow back into a normal range. Rose grabbed a blanket that was draped over the arm of the sofa and spread it over their forms.  
Jade lifted her head, looking at her beloved’s face. Thankfully, she had removed her makeup and slipped into pajamas before the power cut, so her lips were barren of the aubergine shade that typically coated them. They were soft and smooth, a delicate pink that conflicted with the black headband that was pushed over her bangs and the “I’ll sleep when I’m dead” pajama top. They were tinged with the stain of her lipstick, a permanent residue that would stick no matter how hard Rose scrubbed. They invited her in, and Jade was not one to decline.  
There was that strawberry taste again. Vast expanses of leafy green bushes with bright crimson bulbs hanging below rested on the gentle skin of her lips, an image that reminded Jade of that Beatles song that always got stuck in her head. Strawberry Fields Forever. She wanted to stay in this strawberry field forever, just like the song.  
Rose opened her mouth slightly, deepening the kiss. She poked her tongue out cautiously, licking Jade’s lip as if to ask for an entry. Jade granted it, widening the space between her lips and closing the small gap between herself and her lover.  
Rose’s long, slender tongue darted into the space behind her partner’s teeth, careful to avoid the sharp point of her canines. Their lips danced against one another, sweet and slow, a ballet of saliva and skin. Their tongues swirled against one another, a pirouette of love with a darker, sultry tinge creeping up the horizon.  
The pace of their dance quickened, their lips moving faster as they pressed ever closer to each other. Jade pulled away for a moment to reposition her body, swinging either leg beside Rose’s to straddle her hips. She leaned back in, kissing her lover passionately as she cupped Rose’s jaws. For a moment she had forgotten about the storm, but all too soon another crash sounded its awful shriek. She flinched hard, instinctually ripping her face away from the kiss.  
“You’re okay, Jade. I’m here. Just try to stay calm, the thunder can’t hurt you,” Rose cooed. “I know it’s loud and scary, but you’re alright. You’ve got this, darling.”  
“I know… it’s just the dog in me. I never felt this way during storms before I merged with Bec. We had huge storms all the time on the island! It never bothered me at all, but Bec was another story. He was… a lot more anxious about the thunder. I think he might have thought it was something trying to hurt me. It’s sweet, really, but now that I’ve got the dog DNA, it’s really annoying!” Jade explained.  
Rose giggled at her exasperation. “Do you want me to turn on some music? It might drown out some of the thunder.”  
“How? We don’t have power, Rose!”  
Rose looked at her with an endearing sort of condescension. “Well, we have a CD player that’s battery operated. Remember?”  
“Oh. Oh. Yeah, I knew that!”  
“Well, would you mind going to grab a CD? I’ll get it.” Rose laughed.  
Jade stood up from Rose’s lap and went to the stack of CDs that sat beside the electric radio. She surveyed the options, going back and forth between a few, before settling on one of her absolute favorites. A lilac and white casing, she ran her thumb over the smooth plastic as she went back to where Rose was setting up the CD player. She popped open the case, removed the disk, and placed it in the player. Then, she pressed play. A melodic synth filled the air.  
It doesn’t hurt me  
Do you want to feel how it feels?  
“Oh, I love this album!” Rose exclaimed. “Good choice.”  
“It’s one of my favorites! You know how much I love Kate Bush!” Jade replied. She stepped closer to her girlfriend, taking her hand. “May I have this dance, madam?” Jade asked in an overly courteous voice.  
“Why, of course,” Rose replied in a similarly ironic formal tone.  
They stepped into the middle of their living room, spinning and twirling each other in a chaotic and unsophisticated manner. Rose knew how to ball dance, she had learned from her mother when she was very young, but Jade danced with two left feet and she found that it was more fun to dance improvisationally anyway.  
And if I only could  
I’d make a deal with God  
And I’d get him to swap our places  
Another smaller thunderbolt struck, and this time Jade didn’t even notice. She just kept dancing, laughing the entire time. Rose noticed this and grinned. She hated seeing Jade upset, so the improvement greatly satisfied her.  
The girls spent the next hour or so switching between different CDs, dancing to the ones they liked most and singing off-key over the vocals. When they were both tired of dancing, Rose popped in a copy of Chopin’s Nocturnes, performed by Arthur Rubinstein, and retired to the couch once again. Huddled together under the blanket, they whispered “secrets” to each other.  
“I have a confession. A really big confession, actually,” Jade confessed, giggling between each word.  
“Oh? Whatever could this big confession be?” Rose mocked curiosity, smiling a knowing smile.  
“My confession is…” Jade took a deep breath, “that I have a crush on you.”  
Rose gasped exaggeratedly, pretending to be shocked. “Really? Oh, you must be pulling my leg, because I just cannot believe that my dear, beloved girlfriend of four years could have a crush on me. This can’t be true, now, can it?” she responded. Every word dripped in sarcasm, a quality that defined the Strider-Lalonde siblings.  
“It’s true! I confess! I have fallen under the spell of your… um… entrapments of love? I don’t think that’s the right word.”  
“Hm, I would go with…” Rose racked her brain for a moment, “allurements.”  
“Perfect. I’ve fallen under the spell of your allurements of love!” Jade proclaimed.  
Rose giggled. “I have a confession, too.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Mhm. My confession is… I love you. Very much, in fact.”  
“I love you more, Rose,” Jade replied with fondness.  
“Hm, I don’t think you do. I love you most, and I will take no further criticism on the subject,” Rose declared, turned her head upward and to the side. Jade laughed. That seemed like a challenge to her.  
“Oh, do you say so? Maybe I’ll just have to show you, then!” Jade said defiantly. She scooted as close to her girlfriend as she could, wrapping her arms firmly around her waist how she liked and latched her mouth to her neck.  
Rose gasped as Jade’s hot tongue flicked over the smooth skin of her neck, a spot that drove her crazy. Another flick and a long groan escaped her throat involuntarily.  
“That’s– that’s not fair,” a whimper, “and you… and you know it.”  
Jade lifted her mouth from her neck to her ear, whispering, “Well, maybe not, but when was playing fair ever any fun?” She bit Rose’s earlobe, a sharp jolt, then rolled the skin under her front teeth. Then, in a sudden burst of tenderness, she released the skin and pecked Rose’s cheek. And again, and again, and again. Rose giggled as she was taken by a storm of kisses from her jaw to her hairline. Jade made sure no inch of skin was left unkissed, and then kissed again for good measure, before placing the softest kiss of all on Rose’s lips. She backed away slightly, enough to look Rose in the eyes, and smiled a toothy grin.  
“See? I told you I love you the most.”  
Rose tilted her head to the side, considering. “I don’t know… I’m still not convinced,” she said playfully. “I think I love you the most. It’s a simple fact, Jade.”  
Jade rolled her eyes, a gesture that caused Rose to scoff. “Well, then, how can I convince you, o stubborn one?”  
“Hmm… maybe… you should fuck me,” Rose said slowly, her eyelids hooded. This surprised Jade, not at all the answer she had been expecting.  
Rose bit her lip, leaning forward to gauge Jade’s reaction in the low light. “By candlelight, with the rain… it’s perfect for lovemaking, don’t you think?”  
Jade shook her head in excited agreement. Rose chuckled at her enthusiasm, then kissed her cheek. She leaned back against the sofa, Jade following closely to her every movement.  
Jade pushed her chest forward, as close as she could get to her girlfriend without colliding. Her arm sprang forward, cupping a fabric-covered breast and squeezing. This coaxed a quiet moan from Rose, her eyes widening before squeezing shut. Rose threw her arms around Jade’s shoulders, bringing her in for a passionate kiss. Jade moved her thumb over Rose’s nipple, flicking the small nub and circling around in a patterned cycle. Every flick brought a twitch in Rose’s leg, and a damp heat began to rise elsewhere. Jade grinned against her mouth, knowing she would soon be a limp, desperate mess beneath her.  
Jade grabbed the hem of Rose’s shirt, lifting it up and over the soft curves of her body and finally past her head, her hands, and off, flinging it behind her to land somewhere on the ground behind them. She clutched her hand to Rose’s breast once more before unclasping her bra, which had the same fate as the shirt. The two lay somewhere on the floor, strewn about as though the storm outside had found its way in and blown the items asunder from their owner. Once they were out of the way, Jade sank down so her chest was at eye level.  
Looking up and into her lover's eyes, she attached her hot tongue to the soft, smooth skin of Rose’s breast, circling the pink nub that softened with the heat of her mouth. Moving her mouth away from the nipple, she sucked hard with the intent to leave marks. Rose loved being marked up afterward, the evidence of their love littering her skin. Jade bit down gently, careful not to use her canines, and Rose whimpered from the sensation.  
After Jade was satisfied with the amount of marks she’d left on either breast, she lifted her head back up, looking over Rose. She grasped her chin, forcing her to look at her directly, and kissed all the way down, starting at her forehead until she reached her lips. She looked down at her chest, the marks already beginning to darken.  
Jade looped her finger under the elastic band of Rose’s pajama bottoms and tugged. “Take them off.”  
Rose pushed the pants down frantically, her underwear tagging along, and kicked them from her legs so the only thing left on her body was her jewelry. Jade snickered at her desperation, already so needy. She pulled her own shirt away from her body for fairness.  
Jade took Rose by the shoulders and pushed her in the direction she wanted her, guiding her body to lay flat on the cushion rather than sitting upright as they had been. She positioned herself over Rose’s body, one muscled thigh between Rose’s chubby ones and the other tucked between her leg and the cushion. She rested her palm on Rose’s chest, then allowed it to migrate downward.  
Soon enough, her hand reached the sensitive place it needed to be. She slipped a finger between the lips of her slit, finding the small nub that made her twitch. Using her middle finger, she began to circle the nub slowly, moving across it ever so gently in the way that drove Rose so insane, made her so desperate, filled her with primal need. She stopped for a moment, teasing her and denying her what she wanted, and Rose groaned.  
“Please, please, Jade, keep going,” she begged, lust dripping from her tongue with every word, every sound she made laced with the urgency of her body’s demands.  
“Only because you were so polite, and so damn cute,” Jade chuckled. She resumed the motion, and Rose whined at the touch, bucking her hips into Jade’s hand. Jade made one last motion around her clit, painstakingly slow to savor it, then moved her hand a bit further down.  
She slipped a single finger into the opening of her warm, damp cavern. Rose gasped in pleasure, grasping handfuls of the cushion to steady herself. Jade began to slowly flex her finger, hitting just the right spot with each curl of her finger. Rose trembled under her touch, her breathing becoming more unsteady than before.  
Jade stopped for a moment, teasing devilishly and refusing her lover that which she so desired. She withdrew the digit from its warm abode, curling upward one last time before retracting it completely. Rose shuddered at the loss, a sudden sensation of emptiness filling her netherregion.  
Not a moment after, this emptiness was forgotten entirely, and a new sensation arose. Hot and wet, Jade’s tongue glided up her slit. A sonorous moan escaped her gently swollen, pink lips, to which Jade responded by increasing the speed at which her tongue moved. Quick and lascivious, her tongue moved with the energy of one million storms. The storm which still raged outside, a subject long forgotten by both girls, would be ashamed in comparison to her energy, lust-driven and carnal.  
Suddenly, Jade felt a tug at her scalp. Rose’s nimble violinist fingers wrapped themselves in the strands, pulling at the base for support. Jade halted for a moment, stifling a loud moan in exchange for a subdued groan. She had to stop herself from instinctively biting at the skin in front of her mouth, something she could only assume came from her merging with Bec. She took a moment to control herself, hoping Rose would assume she was teasing again, and continued.  
Her tongue lifted higher, moving from the side dish to the main course. Abandoning the incredibly sensitive lips of Rose’s region, she began working her clit. This time, the noise Rose let out was deafening. She was not bothered to stifle it, and it was sure their neighbors could hear. Neither girl cared.  
Jade flicked the nub with the tip of her tongue. Rose quivered beneath her. She laid her tongue flat on top, licking as if it were ice cream. Another groan escaped her lover’s mouth. She pressed her lips gently against the area, widening her lips and lightly sucking the skin in. Rose’s eyes shot open, her back arching, hands clutching at hair, at cloth, at skin, anything, anything, anything at all, anything she could get her hands on. Her legs searched up and down, moving to find a grounding as her back arched higher and higher. Little starbursts began to emanate in her stomach.  
The air around them was hot, the  
pheromonal scent of their attraction lacing every molecule. Their bodies were hyper-aware of everything, every movement, every breath, every sound. It all stood out now more than ever before. This feeling was more than just them, more than anything they could ever understand. In that moment they were ethereal, consumed by Eros, ascending from body to mind to heart.  
The starbursts became fireworks, the fireworks became bombs, every nerve in her body became a collapsing star releasing energy, energy, energy. Her legs stiffened, her torso shook, and after what seemed like an eternity of experience, it slowed and her body became limp. Her back flattened against the cushions, and her legs dropped down, though her toes were still curled beneath. Jade grinned, and moved up to hold her.  
“Holy– holy,” Rose stuttered out. “Holy fucking shit.”  
“You good?” Jade questioned, her eyes as wide as her smile.  
“Good?! Oh, I’m good. I’m fucking– I’m fucking immaculate! Holy shit.”  
“Damn, it was that good, huh? I’m impressed with myself.”  
“You should be, I don’t think my brain is working yet. Oh, oh, shit! I haven’t even touched you! What do you want me to do? Please, anything, I’ll do anything you want. What do you want?” Rose questioned desperately. She felt guilty for taking without giving.  
“I’m fine, Rose! I don’t need you to do anything! I promise, just watching you was enough,” Jade chuckled.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m sure. Now come here and cuddle me, doofus.”  
Rose repositioned herself, tossing her leg around her girlfriend's waist and her arm over her chest. She pulled the blanket over them, and laid her head on her shoulder.  
Then, the lights flicked back on.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Running Up That Hill by Kate Bush, if anyone wonders. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
